FIG. 1 depicts telecommunications system 100 comprising telecommunications terminal 105 (e.g., a wireless telephone, a wireline telephone, a personal digital assistant [PDA], etc.) and network 120 (e.g., the Public Switched Telephone Network [PSTN], a cellular wireless network, a wireless local-area network, etc.) in accordance with the prior art. Telecommunications terminal 105 is capable of receiving messages (e.g., voice telephone calls, email messages, Short Message Service [SMS] messages, etc.) from other telecommunications terminals via network 120. When telecommunications terminal 105 receives a message, it notifies the user of the terminal of the arrival of the message by playing a “ringtone” (e.g., a tune, a series of beeps, etc.) via speaker 110 and by displaying visual information (e.g., text, an image, etc.) via display 111. Telecommunications terminal 105 might play a particular ringtone for all incoming messages, or a ringtone that is associated with a category of callers (e.g., a ringtone for business contacts, a ringtone for friends, a ringtone for family members, etc.), or a ringtone that is associated with an individual caller, etc. Similarly, telecommunications terminal 105 might display a text message (e.g., “Incoming Call”, “Incoming Call: Mom”, “Incoming Call: 555-555-5555”, etc.) or an image (e.g., an animated icon of a ringing telephone, a photo of the caller, etc.), or both, to indicate that there is an incoming message.
When telecommunications terminal 105 receives a call, a record of the call is typically stored in a call log that specifies information about the call such as the identity of the caller, what time the call was received, whether the call was answered or missed, the duration of the call, etc. A call log can similarly maintain a record of outgoing calls that are placed by the user of telecommunications terminal 105.
FIG. 2 depicts an illustrative block diagram of the salient components of network 120 in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, network 120 comprises a plurality of network infrastructure elements 201-i for i=1 to 4, interconnected as shown. Each network infrastructure element 201-i might be a switch, a private branch exchange (PBX), a wireless base station, a wireless switching center, a server, etc., depending on the type and topology of network 120. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, although all network infrastructure elements are denoted by the same prefix 201, element 201-1 might be a switch, while element 201-2 might be a private branch exchange, etc. Similarly, the fact that network 120 has four elements 201 in FIG. 2 is merely illustrative; network 120 might have fewer elements or a greater number of elements than that depicted.